Asiasoft
AsiaSoft is an online game operator in Thailand, Vietnam, Singapore, and Malaysia. Headquarters of Asiasoft is located in Bangkok, Thailand. AsiaSoft was founded in Thailand in 2001 with the primary objective of providing games and promoting online content in Thailand. AsiaSoft’s core business covers the publishing of MMORPG, Multiplayer Online Games, co-publishing and development of new products. AsiaSoft works very closely leading Asian world-class game operators and developers located in Bangkok with presence in Vietnam, Singapore and Malaysia. The AsiaSoft offices in Singapore and Thailand currently employ 420 multi-talented and skilled professionals to service and support the wide ranging needs and demands from the market. AsiaSoft Corporation Co. Ltd (Thailand) AsiaSoft Corporation was founded in the year of 2001 in Thailand. AsiaSoft Corporation publishes online games in the Thailand region. AsiaSoft Corporation had published Asian Games, Multiplayer Online Games, co-publishing and development of new products. In March 2003 AsiaSoft Corporation published its first two games; Ragnarok Online from Gravity and Dragon Raja Online from eSofnet. In 2004, two more new games were published and co-published; Gunbound from Softnyx and TS Online. In late 2005, AsiaSoft Corporation also published MapleStory from Wizet. Asiasoft AsiaSoft Co. Ltd (Vietnam) AsiaSoft was founded in the year of 2001 in Vietnam. AsiaSoft was the first publishing game company in Vietnam. AsiaSoft Vietnam also publishes Asian Games, Multiplayer Online Games, co-publishing and development of new products. The first published game from AsiaSoft was Gunbound from Softnyx. Later in the year AsiaSoft also published TS Online from Chinese Gamers of Taiwan. AsiaSoft Online Pte Ltd (Singapore & Malaysia) AsiaSoft Online was founded in the year of 2004, publishing MMOPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Playing Game) in Singapore and Malaysia. Asiasoft Online has published MapleStory, PangYa, KongKong Online, Audition Online, GetAmped, Darkness and Light and Grand Chase. It is also the official and sole distributor for Blizzard Entertainment's World of Warcraft products in Singapore and Malaysia. AsiaSoft Online has teamed up with SilkRoad Online, Gunbound, MU Online and Shot Online to allow players to purchase A-Cash before redeeming it for the respective games' cash points. AsiaSoft Online is 100% subsidiary of AsiaSoft Corporation Co. Ltd of publishing companies with a presence in Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand and Vietnam serving over 15 million gamers. AsiaSoft Online’s network and distribution channels in Singapore and Malaysia span over 1000 retail outlets which include PC Bunk, 7-Eleven outlets, Popular Bookstores, Comic Connection stores, Convenience stores, Cybercafes and S.A.M machines. MapleSEA has broken numerous performance records including an online community that was awarded Singapore’s most popular website in the gaming category. AsiaSoft Online has also organized over 35 real-life game events for their players such as the MapleSEA Birthday Bash, PangyaSEA Fiesta and AuditionSEA Hari Raya Pausa Celebration. Players must verify their AsiaSoft Passports with their National IDs in order to participate in most of the real life events and parties. AsiaSoft Passport Players are required to sign up for AsiaSoft Passports in order to play any of the company's published games. The AsiaSoft Passport is a one-stop internet portal that allows players to view/create game accounts, change login credentials, customer support, signing up of events, charge A-Cash, or redeem A-Cash for other games' cash points not published by AsiaSoft. Like other game publishing companies such as Gamania and Nexon Korea, a genuine National ID is required for sign up. PlayPark AsiaSoft introduced the concept of PlayPark accounts, which players can login to all of AsiaSoft published games' accounts with only one set of login credentials. This service is not offered to MMORPG titles such as MapleStory, where players can possess multiple game accounts. Currently only Thailand, Singapore and Malaysia counterparts have implemented the PlayPark system. Published Games AsiaSoft Corporation Co. Ltd (Thailand) * As of Close BETA mode More Information about Asiasoft AsiaSoft has drew both countless praises and criticisms from players utilizing their games services. Their game services are often seen as entertaining for the masses and gaming community. Quality Games AsiaSoft has introducted many games with gameplay of continuous replay value. Online Games have lifespans and as a result some games will be closed down eventually. Many gamers top up their cash point (A-cash) to purchase cash item in these games to doll up their virtual characters. See also Gamania *Nexon *UserJoy Technology References #AsiaSoft Online Expertise] #AsiaSoft Online Company Profile] #AsiaSoft Online Expertise] #MapleSEA Galleries] #PangyaSEA Galleries #AuditionSEA Galleries #AsiaSoft Online Expertise #"Completion of PangyaSEA contract" (2008-04-28). Retrieved on 2008-04-28. External links *AsiaSoft *(AsiaSoft Corporation Co. Ltd *AsiaSoft Co. Ltd * (PlayPark Thailand *SEA *Forums SEA Category:Companies